Best of a Bad Situation
by InsaneAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: Mike had a bad day at the office, he's hungry, he's tired but will he get any rest? Absolutely not! People who catch Harvey's eye rarely do... Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M. I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review if you can! Thank you in advance. ENJOY! XD


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS! , M/M** __

 **Well here it is! I just finished the second season of Suits and all I got from it is the absolute endearing way Mike looks at Harvey. I mean, can you say puppy-eyes! XD I hope you'll all like the story and please leave a review if you can. It will mean a lot to me! Enjoy! XD**

 **Also, I do NOT own Suits or any of the characters!**

 _ **Best of a Bad Situation**_

Mike had a terrible day at work. Well, he'd had _another_ terrible day at work. It seemed those were the only sort of days he was having lately and it got to the point where it was a _usual_ day at work. He didn't know what was more depressing… The grim reality of it all or that he was complaining about it like a spoiled little brat. Here he was, a guy who never went to college and working in one of the best law firms Ney York had to offer, under the tutelage of probably the best lawyer New York had to offer and he was complaining… If Harvey saw him now he would slap him. Mike couldn't say he didn't deserve it…

He sighed in resignation and pushed the stack of papers to the side. He'd read them all, twice, which was pretty much a waste of time since he had a photographic memory but he'd hoped some obscure detail would suddenly jump out at him. He hoped he'd missed something but he simply couldn't find a way out of the grim situation. He supposed he should have seen this coming. Harvey had. He'd told him not to get involved in the hopeless case but Mike had been stubborn and didn't listen. He wanted to help the old man so badly! It just wasn't fair that someone like that was getting screwed out of his rightful pension by a greedy, money grabbing corporation but unfortunately nice thoughts were not enough to save the case. Harvey called him naïve but he knew damn well this sort of injustice happened on a daily basis. Still, he'd hoped that maybe he could change that at least this once…

The dossiers towered, taking a corner of his kitchen table as if to taunt him. He had a sudden urge to burn them but that would just be stupid… Right? He didn't want them in his cramped little apartment anymore. Again, his fault for bringing work home with him. God damn he hated when Harvey was right. Now, when he would have to admit his defeat his mentor would smirk and say 'I told you so' with that smug glint in his eyes. Mike felt his tension rise at the thought alone. It wasn't like Harvey was a bad guy or that he wanted for the old man to end up penniless but years in the profession taught him to be a cynic and a sceptic. Mike hoped he wouldn't end up as jaded as Harvey was sometimes but he could already feel himself become less open and more pessimistic. Dealing with the greedy and dark side of humanity took a toll on a person…

He already made up his mind to call it quits, at least for the night, and with fresh resolve he pushed his chair away from the table. He wasn't going to get anywhere if he kept looking over the same statements and reports except maybe end up with a headache. He was tired and hungry. Mike rubbed at his eye as he poured some cold milk over a bowl of Cookie Crisps. His granny always berated him when he ate cereals at night, demanding that he should have a wholesome dinner, but she was gone and he was too lazy to cook anything with more substance. The miniature cookies would appease his rumbling stomach and that was pretty much all he was looking for. He deliberately avoided glancing at the papers as he left the kitchen, eyeing the couch in front of the TV. He hoped there would be something worth watching on. Either way, as soon as he was done eating he would probably fall asleep so he supposed it didn't really matter.

He brought the first spoonful of his breakfast made dinner to his lips, his blue eyes half paying attention to an old episode of Tom and Jerry when there was a knock at his door. Mike turned and blinked in the direction of the sound, unsure if he'd heard right. Maybe he was so tired he was hearing things. It seemed likely. After all, who the hell would look for him at 1 in the morning?! He didn't have any close friends or family members and his neighbours tended to leave him alone unless they had to complain about something. He already dismissed the knocking as a figment of his imagination and turned back to see Jerry run into his semi-circular home and Tom, while in the heat of the chase, flatten his head against the solid wall when he heard it again. This time he was sure the knocking was real. He sat up with a mouthful of food and cautiously stepped over to the door. He wasn't sure what to expect but somehow he doubted it would be good for him. The third round of knocking was louder and more insistent, almost a banging, and he knew whoever was standing outside was growing impatient. Mike carefully held the bowl in one hand, not looking forwards to cleaning spilled milk off the floor, and inched his head towards the wooden frame.

'Who is it?' He wanted to kick himself for sounding scared. If the person, or persons, outside wanted to hurt him they wouldn't bother knocking! Honestly, he might have been considered a genius by some but clearly his brain took a leave of absence for the time being…

'….' There was silence from the other side for a moment and Mike strained his ear, hoping to catch any tell-tale sound as to the identity of the unexpected visitor. 'It's the Easter Bunny. Open the damn door Mike, it's freezing out here!' Mike nearly dropped his bowl. There was no mistaking the voice of the pissed off lawyer and he hurried to open the bolts and locks. He's had the extra security installed back when his granny lived there alone and he was afraid for her safety. As soon as he twisted the key in the lock, before he had time to actually open the door, Harvey let himself in as if he owned the place.

'Do the people living here know about a little something called indoor heating? Seriously, that hallway is colder than the outside.' Mike briefly wondered how Harvey got in the apartment block to begin with before he closed the door again. The older lawyer was right. It was cold out there.

'They don't want to pay the extra cost. What are you doing here anyway?' Harvey made himself at home, taking Mike's recently vacated seat. He was already flipping through the channels, idly pressing random buttons on the remote. He looked up briefly at Mike before he turned his attention back to the bright screen.

'Is that any way to treat a guest? You should be honoured that someone of my stature deemed it worth his time to pay you a visit. It's like a king visiting a peasant.' Mike rolled his eyes, not at all surprised at the snarky evasion.

'Let me guess, in this make-believe scenario I'm the peasant?' Harvey slowly clapped, a cheeky grin plastered on his lips.

'See, I knew you could figure it out.' His hazel eyes drifted to Mike's forgotten dinner, still held in front of him with one hand, and frowned. 'Are you having breakfast for dinner?' Mike stared at the teal bowl and blushed in embarrassment.

'Maybe.' Harvey arched an inquisitive eyebrow and Mike knew there was some sarcastic piece of Specter wisdom about to come his way.

'Good thinking. It tastes better this way.' Mike's jaw hung open. Did Harvey Specter just compliment him on something which wasn't work related? Oh he definitely wanted something. There used to be a time when Mike wouldn't have arrived at such a cynical conclusion so quickly but he was a lawyer now….

'Harvey, why are you here?' The man still dressed in his expensive suit locked eyes with Mike's no-nonsense ones. He held the gaze for a moment before he huffed and stopped fiddling with the remote. He turned the TV off and stood up. He was serious now and Mike resisted the impulse to take a step back. He half expected Harvey to tell him someone he cared about was dying.

'There are termites in my building and I'm going to stay here for a few days.' Mike had to rewind his mental record and listen to Harvey's explanation a few times before the words finally made any sense. By that time the man in question was back in the seat and once more switching through the channels.

'Wh-What?! What makes you think you can just barge in here and proclaim you'll stay for a few days? What?! Can't you go to a hotel? It's not like you can't afford it.' Harvey waited patiently for Mike to be done with his tantrum. He knew Mike wouldn't throw him out even if he pretended to hate his presence, for appearance's sake.

'Wow, your manners are atrocious. You'd throw your boss, nay, your friend out on the street? Is that the sort of lawyer you're becoming?' Mike couldn't believe his ears. His mouth opened and closed in a comic display of speechlessness and Harvey chuckled.

'First of all, I never said I'd throw you out. Second, you wouldn't be on the streets! You can go to Donna or, like I already said, a much fancier hotel better suited to your fine tastes. Thirdly, since when are we friends? Did I miss that briefing or did I fall asleep during it because my boss showed up at my place at 1 in the morning and kept me from sleeping?' Harvey found Mike's protests endearing.

'What was the first thing you said again?' Mike cast his mind back and rolled his eyes. It was a bad habit he adopted ever since Harvey came into his life.

'I never said I'd throw you out.' He repeated to Harvey's clear satisfaction. Mike wanted to throw his breakfast in the lawyer's smug face. 'But that doesn't mean anything! This is a tiny apartment. You always complain about it so why would you want to spend the night here?'

'A few nights.' Harvey corrected. 'And I wanted to be closer to my protégé. Is that so hard to believe?' Mike stared at Harvey.

'Yes. It's impossible.' Harvey snickered, secretly proud of being directly responsible for Mike's coming of age. He didn't see it as cynicism…. More like realism. Adults could rarely afford to be naïve.

'Alright, you got me Sherlock. I was bored and Donna threatened me with death if I interrupted her beauty sleep. I made the mistake of ignoring that warning once and I nearly lost an eye. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.' Harvey finished his explanation with an over-the-top delivery of the famous Congreve quote. Mourning Bride was probably his favourite play but that was only because he hated plays and he at least tolerated that one…

'So let me get this straight. You're here asking for a favour and then you tell me you're actually only here because you're bored. Geez, now why wouldn't I be thrilled?' The dripping sarcasm lacing Mike's tone was music to Harvey's ears. He cared for the youth and he'd proven himself plenty of times already but there was just something really fun about corrupting the kid. It was like the sadistic pleasure of telling a child Santa wasn't real. It was mean and cruel but still fun for some twisted reason… Maybe he should consider a trip to the therapist….

'Tell you what. It's too late for me to look for other arrangements tonight so I'll stay over. If this doesn't work out I promise I'll look for another place tomorrow? Happy?' Mike weighted his option and finally nodded. Like he had a real choice in the matter!

'Fine but I was watching Tom and Jerry.' Mike dragged a stool over beside the much comfier armchair. He wasn't ready for a fresh argument with the sly lawyer and decided to concede the seat for the time being but he had rights over the TV.

'How old are you again?' But Harvey switched to the cartoons even as he was asking the rhetorical question.

'Old enough not to be homeless.' Mike shoved soggy Cookie Crisps into his mouth. He hated it when they were no longer crunchy!

'Touché.'

They watched the rest of the episode in silence until Mike settled his stomach. Now fed, he was ready to take the world's fastest shower and literally fall asleep. He didn't notice Harvey following him into the kitchen. He was rinsing out the bowl when he jumped at the sound of the other lawyer's voice. He whirled around to look at Harvey studying some of the case files still waiting for his revisit on the table.

'Any luck with your case? Remember, you agreed to take it pro-bono.' Mike glanced from the piece of paper in Harvey's hand to his face and to the paper again. He didn't want to hear Harvey gloat. He wasn't mentally prepared for that yet.

'It's going fine.' He turned his back on the other man and concentrated on the oh so difficult task of washing a ceramic bowl.

'Mike, Mike, Mike. You know you can't lie to me. I can read you like a book.' Blue eyes spun in their sockets.

'Sure you can. You're practically clairvoyant.' He finished with the dish and left it upside down on the side of the sink so it would dry. He left the kitchen, his mind already anticipating the pleasure of a hot shower. It was half 1 already and by the time he fell asleep it would be 2 at best… He hoped Harvey would take it easy on him the next day. It was his fault he would be tired after all.

'You know I don't believe in that mystical mumbo jumbo. Hey, where are you going?' Harvey glanced around the kitchen only to find it empty. He neatly placed the sheet back on top of the stack before he followed in Mike's silent footsteps and exited into the living room once more.

'I'm going to take a shower. Do I really have to tell you every little detail? Do you need a change of clothes for the night? I think I can find something that'll fit….' Mike didn't have a lot of clothes to begin with so he wasn't sure if that was true but miracles did happen…

'Thanks but I'll be fine.' Through some blessed divine intervention Harvey had the bright idea to clean up earlier that day, with the full intention of going on a date that evening, but then he'd gotten that lovely phone call which informed him his home would be under quarantine until exterminators dealt with the termite problem. His car wasn't designed for carrying luggage and as such he had two spare suits and a few other essentials and that was about it…

'Great.' Before Harvey could add anything else Mike was gone. He disappeared in a room on the opposite side of the living room from the kitchen. The only other room in the place. Harvey correctly deduced that was Mike's bedroom. He looked around the place while on his own, noting some of the framed pictures on the walls. They were all of Mike and his grandmother. None of his parents. Harvey felt a pang of regret as he recalled Mike's tragic past. It was one thing having a cheating mother like he had but another being violently stripped of both parental figures. He looked at one photo in particular of a young Mike Ross siting on his granny's lap. The kid had the widest smile on his face and the way he was hugging the older woman's arm which was wrapped around his slender middle spoke volumes of love. Harvey wasn't a sentiment person by nature but that photo filled him with warmth.

'You did a great job, raising him.' He looked straight into granny Ross' eyes and the pride and joy forever captured in the timeless memory told him she already knew as much. Harvey smirked before he began undressing. He removed each part of his suit, starting with the maroon tie, with the upmost care. He left himself only in his boxer briefs and a white t-shirt. He laid out his trousers, shirt and coat on the backs of the armchair and two other seats. The last thing he needed now were wrinkles in his precious suits! He was Harvey Specter and he had an image to keep.

Mike watched with rapped attention from the open doorway to his bedroom. His hair was wet and he had a towel draped over his shoulders. Unlike Harvey, he was only wearing a pair of loose slacks, deciding to risk a cold and cool his chest a little before pulling on a t-shirt. His grandmother would have tanned his hide for this sort of reckless behaviour… After he was done with his speedy shower he was just about to draw Harvey's attention and ask what else he needed for the night but the words caught in his throat. There were many things Mike never imagined he'd be doing. Being a lawyer for one. Lying about his credentials on a daily basis for another. But even more unbelievable was that one day he would see Harvey Specter in his apartment in a pair of tight, snug, grey boxer briefs. His eyes were immediately focused on the other man's legs and ass. The material hugged the muscles so tightly it left very little to the imagination. Mike was blushing furiously and his mouth was very dry… He cleared his throat, not trusting his voice to speak without a little preparation.

'I'll bring you a pillow and blanket. The couch is pretty comfy-' Harvey stopped what he was doing and turned to face Mike, incredulity clear on his face.

'Couch? I'm not sleeping on the couch.' The two men stared at each other for a long handful of seconds.

'Well where do you want to sleep? The floor?' Mike was genuinely confused. Harvey on the other hand cocked his head as if the answer was so obvious it didn't merit verbalization. It was the same look he gave Mike when he couldn't figure out an easy problem on a case.

'I'm taking the bed, duh.' Mike's eyes widened in disbelief.

'No you're not. I'm taking the bed. It's my bed.' He couldn't believe Harvey was thinking of kicking him out of his own bed! That was too much.

'I'm your guest!'

'It's my bed!' They both fell silent again, each too stubborn to forfeit and each certain in their own convictions.

'Do you want to flip a coin for it?' Harvey asked sarcastically.

'No I don't want to flip a coin for it! It's my bed!' Mike didn't understand why they were still having such a pointless argument. If Harvey actually believed he was going to sleep on the couch in his own house he was clearly insane.

'Junior, I'm your boss and I'm telling you I'm taking the bed.'

'We're not at work and you can't pull rank on me in my own home!' Mike was becoming increasingly exasperated. He forgot all about his previous fatigue. Harvey tended to have that maddening effect on him…

'We can argue all night long but you're not going to win this battle and I'm not going to let you sleep.' Mike rubbed his temple, feeling that headache come back for him with a vengeance. He was smart enough to know when to throw in the towel, though he resented it greatly.

'Do what you want but I'm also sleeping in the bed.' Mike sighed and turned to leave the room. If he would have waited a second more he would have seen the wolfish grin on Harvey's face.

'Works for me.' He followed Mike into the bedroom after he turned off all the lights.

'You can have the left side.' The younger man was pulling the covers over himself, the towel thrown haphazardly on a nearby chair. His eyelids were half closed when he felt the dip in the mattress as Harvey sat on the bed.

'I like the right side.' Mike's eyes flew open and he sat up in one fluent motion.

'Are you serious?!' Harvey looked very serious. If he didn't know better he would have assumed the lawyer was ready to go to court.

'I can't sleep on the left side. You take it.' Mike was fine with either of the two but he had enough. He was not yielding another inch to the arrogant lawyer.

'I don't want to!'

'I don't care what you want. Those are the facts. The right side of the bed is my side.' Mike was this close to tearing out his own hair. A pity considering he had such nice hair…

'You're impossible! You show up out of the blue, let yourself into my bed and now you have a problem with that as well?! What is your problem?' Harvey watched Mike carefully, far calmer than the exasperated youth. He resembled a coiled adder about to strike. Mike had no idea what he was getting himself into.

'I'm not the one with a problem here. If anything, I have the solution. You sleep on the left and I sleep on the right. There, problem solved.' Mike shook his head, words failing him. He had precious little energy left and he wasn't going to sleep with a drumming headache. Without another word he turned his back on Harvey and fell back, curling possessively along his side of the bed. As if that would be enough to make Harvey Specter quit…

Mike found himself pulled on his back and he naturally retaliated, shoving at Harvey. The other man expected as much and chuckled as he easily swatted the arms away. Mike was properly riled up now and in the span of a few minutes they both regressed to young boys. They jostled and mock wrestled with one another, each one determined to emerge the winner, finally ending with Mike flat on his back with Harvey pinning him to the mattress from above. The youth was breathing heavily, frowning and struggling to free his wrists from the other's hold but it was a pointless effort. He was bested and Harvey grinned down at him. When he ceased his movements and his breathing began to return to normal he did something he shouldn't have. He locked eyes with Harvey. Everything seemed to stand still. Mike only then realised his compromising position and he had a flash memory of looking at Harvey's tightly fitting boxers earlier that night. He knew he was blushing and he watched in growing panic as Harvey's grin slowly faded away, his intelligent brown eyes studying every inch of his traitorous face.

'You really can't lie to me….' Mike was ready to argue, as always, but he never got the chance. His eyes grew impossibly wide when Harvey pressed his lips to his. He froze, the thought of fighting the man's advances completely non-existent. It really didn't take much to coax Mike out of his paralyses and to Harvey's delight he found his cute, puppy-eyed student responding with wild abandon. Tongues twisted and licked around each other, trying to gain passage in the other's mouth in a fight for dominance but, as before, Harvey subdued Mike's flippant muscle in the end. It was almost a shame when they had to break apart or risk suffocation.

'What was that?' Mike's usually quick wit took a sudden leave of absence. He was gazing deeply into Harvey's considerably darker eyes as if searching for some hidden answer to a question only he knew.

'I knew you were inexperienced but this is a little too much. That, Junior, was what we adults call a kiss.' Mike's eyes were rolling so many times that night he feared they would get stuck like that. He was no longer trying to get his hands away from Harvey's, actually a little more than happy at the skin contact. His mentor's hold was firm yet gentle. He knew he could trust him. He knew Harvey would never intentionally hurt him. Ever.

'You know what I mean! Why did you…well….kiss me?' He felt stupid saying it out loud but he wanted to know.

'Why were you staring at my ass?' Mike nearly choked on a sharp breath of air. He didn't think it was possible to get any redder then he already was, not unless he was suffering from some horrific medical condition. 'I kissed you for the same reason you were staring at my tushie earlier. Nice boxers right?' If Mike's hands had been free he would have buried his face in them. Better yet, he would have run out of the bedroom and locked himself in the kitchen or something. Anything to get away from the embarrassing scene!

'I can't believe you said _tushie_ ….' That?! That was what he couldn't believe?! Where was his brain when he needed it?

Harvey's low laugh rumbled through his torso and Mike found his attention captured by the man's chest. He was annoyed to find the white t-shirt obscuring his view and yearned to tear the material to pieces, or at least get it off Harvey. His daydream ended abruptly when it became reality. As if reading his mind, Harvey let go of Mike's wrists and got rid of the troublesome piece of clothing. Maybe he really could read him as well as he claimed… It was the first time Mike had the pleasure of seeing Harvey almost naked and the sight didn't disappoint. Sure he'd pictured it before and dreamed about and yes, on one or two occasions even fantasised about it but his imagination paled in comparison to the truth. He was mesmerised, eyes traveling over every lean muscle. He barely registered Harvey's hand movement as it caressed down his hip.

'Someone's happy to see me. You should be more honest with your words. Take a page out of this little guy's book.' Mike groaned when that hand stopped paying attention to his hip and moved in between his legs instead. He wasn't even insulted at his guy being called little, that's how disorientated his mind was! It was thrown in further disarray when Harvey inched his fingers under the material of his slacks and curved around his hardening member.

'Harvey!...' He was shocked at how lewd his own voice sounded. He turned his head away, hoping to hide it in the pillow as his hands grasped harshly at the sheets by his sides. Harvey kissed along his exposed neck as his hand began moving, bringing Mike new levels of pleasure. He had to bite his lip just to stop himself from calling out to his mentor again.

'Come on Mike, you have to do something too. Quid pro quo.' The younger man glanced at Harvey and bit his lower lip harder. At least he wasn't the only one who looked riled up… He licked his lips and looked down to see Harvey's hand moving along his shaft, beads of pre-cum already gathering at the tip. At this rate he was going to come fast like a teenager and that was the sort of humiliation he would never be able to live down.

He tentatively reached for Harvey's abdomen, just under his navel, and slowly trailed his palm until he reached the line of his boxers. He suffered a split second of hesitation but after a prompting squeeze from Harvey, he copied his mentor's previous actions. Harvey was thick and hot in his hand and he matched the pace of the stroking, synchronising their repetitive movements until they were both labouring for breath. To Mike's chagrin Harvey was bigger than him and he moaned as he imagined that cock twitching inside him rather than in his hand. Fortunately he had enough stubbornness to keep his teeth tightly clenched and the moan came out as more of a guttural growl. Their lips sought each other and Mike sucked Harvey's tongue inside his mouth eagerly, humming around it as the lawyer thrust his hips along his. Their members rubbed against each other creating exquisite friction. They both adjusted their hands so each hand was grasping around both cocks and they increased the pace, both nearing their climax at break-neck speed.

Mike lost his concentration, his fingers falling helplessly back by his side, and he bucked his hips in shameless want. His eyes closed and he threw his head back, arching his neck and back slightly, almost able to taste the impending fall. He was lost in a world of bliss, blind and deaf to anything else except Harvey's hand. He had no idea the lawyer was pulling his trousers down his thighs and even less of an idea his legs were parted open and pressed up just enough to leave him even more vulnerable than he already was. Mike nearly yelled in surprise when a finger pressed inside him, already slick with his own pre-cum. It slid past the tight ring of muscles with ease and immediately began pressing along the sensitive walls. Mike felt his waist go numb and his mind go blank. He came hard, shocks of pleasure traveling up his nervous system like bolts of lightning.

'Naughty, naughty. Don't you know it's rude to come all by yourself? You know you'll have to take responsibility for your actions, right? What sort of mentor would I be if I let you off the hook so easily?' Mike could only groan in response to the barely heard words. They seemed to come from a faraway place. He let out a low moan when lips closed around his throat, kissing up along his jaw. He felt the fresh stir of arousal move inside him, once more waking up the lusty beast which was far from satisfied.

'Top drawer.' Harvey looked puzzled for all of one second before he grinned wickedly. He followed Mike's suggestion and stretched over the momentarily sated body under him so he could reach the top drawer on the nearby nightstand. His quick search resulted in a pack of condoms and a small container of Vaseline. Leave it up to the young to always be prepared… Next he turned his attention to Mike's slacks and got rid of them completely before doing the same with his boxers. Mike wasn't the only one who'd been waiting to see the other's naked glory and Harvey had to take a moment and commit the sight to memory. He was a rational person but he found it harder and harder to hold back from fucking Mike like an animal. He had to hold himself back every day they were at the office after all and now his legendary power of restraint was near its snapping point.

'Were you expecting company?' Harvey was dipping his fingers in the lubricant, his every minute action watched like a hawk by his protégé. Mike opened his legs to the other without having to be told and Harvey felt his heart skip a beat.

'You taught me to always be prepared…' He didn't want to admit to Harvey that he only kept the drawer stocked up as a Hail-Mary. With how Harvey was riding him at work, unfortunately only figuratively, he'd had virtually no free time and even less of a mind to go looking for a date. Maybe one day when he would become more successful and experienced he would be able to balance work and leisure but as Harvey loved to remind him, that won't happen anytime soon. However now he had Harvey and that was so much better than anything else he dreamed of.

'I'm glad to see you're learning something…' Harvey captured the expectant mouth in yet another searing kiss, loving how Mike's lips were soft and plump. He'd lost sight of how many times his eyes had been subconsciously drawn to those same lips when he spoke at work. It was an invigorating change of pace not to have to hold back for once. Arms wound around his neck and fingers tangles into his hair, pulling him closer. He always secretly thought Mike had a thing for him, he could see it in the way those puppy eyes looked at him, but he didn't dare hope the other would be quite this enamoured.

While Mike was preoccupied with Harvey's mouth, the predatorily lawyer let his hands resume their earlier task. One returned to Mike's cock, making it throb with obvious want, while the other paid better attention to his empty entrance. The ring of muscles opened up to his fingers. By the time he added a third digit Mike's hips were once more bucking wildly, silently begging for more. Harvey trailed wet kisses down his collarbone, swiping his tongue over an erect nipple. He was gratified at the moaning response. Teeth scraped gently over the hard bud before he sucked on the sensitive flesh, tasting Mike's salty skin. He would have liked to take more time and make Mike writhe in even more mind numbing pleasure but he couldn't hold back any longer. Frankly it was miraculous he'd teased his adorable puppy protégé as thoroughly as he had.

'Are you ready?' Harvey asked because he felt he had to but he didn't know if he could stop even if Mike decided to call the whole thing off. He wasn't an asshole who forced himself on others, he hated those kind of jackasses, but he was so stirred up he feared he would go insane. Luckily Mike had no wish to do such a cruel thing to him.

'Harvey!...' He called out to him while opening his legs a little further, giving the lawyer the answer he'd hoped for. With practiced ease he slipped on the condom and guided his length to Mike's twitching entrance. He met the eyes of the man he took under his wing on an impulse and kept their gazes firmly locked together as he gently penetrated him. The air rushed out of Mike in a whoosh when he found himself filled up with thick, living, throbbing heat. His blood was boiling inside his veins and his bones seemed to melt. He had no strength to move, his body all too happy to yield complete control over to Harvey.

Harvey wished he could say he made tender love to Mike that night but that would have been a fat lie. He fucked Mike, the beast he'd kept chained up for so long finally breaking loose from its shackles. Mike hugged his legs around his waist, drawing him as far into himself as he could reach, all the while calling his name and moaning for more. It was music to Harvey's ear and the rambling begging made him feral. The distinct erotic sound of skin slapping skin was the only other noise other than Mike's ceaseless mouth and his own heavy breathing. Fresh perspiration covered both their bodies and made them glisten in the light of the bedside lamp. Harvey couldn't tare his intent gaze away from Mike's face, hypnotised by the incessant waves of pleasure contorting his features oh so beautifully.

When adding all of those sensations together it wasn't surprising at all that the two couldn't keep back from tumbling over the edge in record time. Harvey ground his teeth, adamant on making Mike reach his high first, and he moved his hand along the straining member in rhythm with his thrusts. He could tell from Mike's erratic and senseless sputtering that he was tittering on the precipitous edge. His hips bucked more frantically, in need of just a little more friction along his length to climax. Harvey gave him that final push and his eyes snapped open, rolling back at the sheer force of the pleasure crashing over him. He wanted to call Harvey's name out but he couldn't make his voice work properly. In the end all he managed was a sound caught somewhere between a gasp and a moan. A sound he'd never made before and he doubted anyone other than Harvey could pull out of him.

Mike was barely holding onto consciousness by the time Harvey was done as well. He was in a faraway place, still riding the wave of bliss, as Harvey pulled out of him and removed the now useless condom. He hummed softly when lips gently pressed against his, too tired to open his eyes. Harvey rolled him gently on his side to make space for the two of them in the small bed meant for only one person. It was a tight fit but Harvey curved his frame around Mike's back and the other man melted into the comfortable mold. A weak, fleeting smile danced across his lips when he released he was on the left side of the bed. Typical Harvey… He just had to have his way.

'Guess I'll be staying over for a few days after all.' Typical Harvey…

* * *

 **It's been a while since I wrote a story with some good banter in it! I love a good verbal jousting! XD I hope you enjoyed the story!**

 **HAVE A LOVELY DAY!**


End file.
